Halloween: Bloodline
by Starchild Potter
Summary: A young man wakes up in the hospital, not knowing who he is. He is on a mission to find out the truth. Will he ever find out the truth? And what is it with the nurse thats helping him? (A Halloween/Friday the 13th crossover with other Horror icons thrown in) Rated M: for violence, language, gore, nudity, sexual content, and adult situations
1. Is It Just Me or Is It Hot In Here?

**HALLOWEEN**  
**BLOODLINE  
**  
**_Starring: Sam Worthington, Crystal Allen, Tyler Mane, Brea Grant, Derek Mears, Amanda Righetti, Malcolm McDowell, Nana Visitor, Gunnar Hanson, Robert Englund, Kane Hodder, and Doug Bradley._ **  
**_Based On Characters Created by John Carpenter and Debra Hill, Victor Miller, Wes Craven, Kim Henkel and Tobey Hooper, John R. Stevenson, and Clive Barker. Written, Produced, Story, and Directed by Starchild Potter_**

**Prologue**  
**Is It Just Me, Or Is It Hot In Here?**

This room was so weird and eerie at the same time. It looked like a normal boiler room with hot walls, hissing pipes, and big furnaces. But the room was illuminated with a dim blood red glow of light. Every once in a while, you could faintly hear demonic laughing and the occasional metal screech. A man can be seen walking he is tall and rather muscular, has short dark hair and green eyes.

The man ascends the stairs leading up to a metal grate platform. As he reached the top, he stopped dead in his tracks standing across from him was a man. He wore tan slacks, a green and red striped sweater, a fedora hat and he had a badly disfigured face, it looked like burned flesh. On his right hand was a glove with metal blades built into the fingers.

The blades made a clinking sound as the man tapped them against the railing he was leaning on. The ugly man looked up at the younger one and smirked evilly. His blades made a screeching sound on the railing as he dragged them across the railing while he approached slowly.  
The younger man turned around to run away only to come face to face with the ugly man again who let out an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" said the young one.  
"Oh, you're a brave one aren't you?" said the ugly one with another laugh, "You'll find out soon enough...David."  
"How do you know my name?" asked tho man known as David.  
"I know EVERYTHING," said the ugly one,"But lets cut to the chase, there's something I want you to DO."

David knew he was trapped as his back hit the wall.

"I need you to spread me around," said the man, "Tell everybody FREDDY is BACK."

Somehow David knew this shouldn't be done.

"No, I can't do that," he said.

Freddy's face INSTANTLY turned angry.

"OH NO?!," he shouted as took a swipe with his glove scratching David across the chest...


	2. Wake Up Call

**Chapter One**  
**Wake Up Call**

David sat bolt upright. The front of his hospital gown had four rips across the chest but only faint scratches on his chest. For some reason he was a VERY quick healer. A few seconds after getting hurt the bleeding would stop and the skin would slowly sew itself back together like NOTHING happend. There were two things that made him curious, why did he heal so quick and what did this tattoo marking he have on his arm stand for? It was lik a sideways triangle with a long vertical tail, rougly forming the shape of the letter "P".

He assumed it was a cult sign of some kind but he could not remember. Come to think of it, he couldnt remember ANYTHING. All he could dimly remember was laying on a gurney in an ambulance, everything was rocking indicating it was moving and then it got dark as if he either fell asleep or slipped into unconsciousness. His eyesight came into focus to see a rather attractive nurse looking over him.

She had a rather toned build, indicating athleticism, blonde hair tied into a bun, and blue eyes. She was VERY beautiful. If he wasn't alive, he would have assumed she was an Angel.

"Well, rise and shine hun," said the Nurse, "I am Nurse Voorhees, you can call me Aliya if you want, Mr. Myers."

He looked up. There was something familiar about what she just called him, and he knew he'd heard the name Voorhees somewhere.

"Myers?" he said.

"That's what your ID said," said Aliya, "David Myers, 1428 Elm, Springwood, Ohio."

"Ok," David said, "So my name is David then?"

"I guess you're suffering some amnesia," said Aliya, "You were found laying on the sidewalk with a bleeding forehead. You looked like you were mugged. You were admitted here three days ago. Ooh, you may need a new gown."

David looked down and remembered the four long slash rips on the front of his hospital gown. His chest had some indentations but they were practically healed.

"I must have clawed myself in my sleep," said David.

She got him a new gown then a blue pill she called Hypnocil to help him sleep...

**A/N:** _Sorry for the short chapters so far...this is my first NEW storry in a LONG time_


	3. Pale White-Aliya's House

**Chapter Two**  
**Pale White/Aliya's House**

David walked through mist not knowing where the hell he was going nor where the hell he was for that matter. He heard a voice calling his name, it was much different than Freddy's though.

"David Myers," said the deep voice.

David spun around and yelped. Standing in front of him was a tall man in flowing black robes, skin deathly white, eyes completely black. There was what looked like a grid drawn on his head with pins driven into the intersections and he held a glowing cube.

"Do not fear," said the man, "I am not here to harm you."  
"Who are you?" asked David.  
"Who I am is not important," said the man.  
"What do you want?" asked David.  
"I want nothing," said the man, "I am here to help you. I know of all the trouble Freddy is causing and quite frankly it upsets me. You need to regain your memory first. You're first stop will be at Camp Crystal Lake, there is someone there that can help you. But beware the camp next door; Camp Placid Pines. Grave danger lies there. Your travelling companion is closer than you think."

The dream slowly faded away as David woke up...

David awoke that next morning in a rather nice looking bedroom. Art adorned the walls, there was a red shag carpet. He lay in a four poster bed with red draps and matching sheets and pillowcases. He could smell the scent of roses and lavender and immediately knew the owner burned candles and incense frequently.

Aliya walked into the room, that was when he realized he was at her house. She had her hair done in a ponytail, wore a plain black sweatshirt and navy blue tights with the NIKE swoop on the top of her right pantleg and white socks. She smiled when she looked at him. David had to admit she was kinda cute.

"Awake I see," she said.

She was carrying a tray, There was porridge, toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Care for some breakfast?" she asked.

David's stomach growled.

Stephanie smiled.

"I guess so," she said.

She placed the tray before him, and he started eating.

"You're a good cook," said David.

Aliya smiled.

"Why thank you," she said.

He finished his meal and Aliya took the dishes to be cleaned.

"My My," said Aliya, "A gentleman, your mother raised you well."

"I dont even know who my mother is," said David.

Aliya nodded.

"Doctor Wilkes said that you were suffering from amnesia," she said, "In time you may remember."

David rubbed his aching head.

Aliya looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked.  
"Yeah," said David, "My head just hurts."

Aliya went into the adjoining bathroom and then came back out a few seconds later with a glass of water and one hand and two aspirins in the other. She handed them to David.

"Thank you," said David.

He took the aspirin with the water.

"You're welcome," said Aliya.

She then gently pushed him back against the pillows then covered him back up.

"Why am I here by the way?" asked David.

"Doctor could not find anything wrong with you besides the loss of memory," said Aliya, "I figured maybe I could help so I arranged for the doctor to have you released into my care as you have nowhere to go that we're aware of."

"Well," said David, "Thank you for that."

Aliya smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome," she said, "Now get some rest, I will check on you here and there."

"OK," said David.

Aliya smiled then turned around and left. As she left David could not help but notice how Aliya's hips swayed when she walked.

"Damn," he whispered, "And I gotta admit, she's cute."

With that said, he laid back and fell asleep again...


	4. Aliya's Agenda-Old Man

**Chapter Three**  
**Aliya's Agenda/Old Man**

Aliya sat at the table writing a few things down. David had been asleep for an hour now, she couldn't help but find him interesting, if not a little attractive. Aliya shook her head clear and then continued working. She was keeping track of all the things she would have to do at the hospital after this was all done. Thank god Dr. Wilkes gave her time off to help David. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

There was a few taps.

"Hello father," she said.

More taps.

"Yes," she said, "He's asleep right now."

The tapping continued.

"Help him?" she said, "Yes I promised I would help whatever way I could."

More taps.

"Keep him away from Freddy?" she said, "Who the hell is Freddy?"

More taps.

"You mean HIM?" she asked.

A single tap.

"I will do my best father," she said, "I can't do much other than wake him if he seems to be out of control."

More taps.

"OK I will do that," she said, "How is mom by the way?"

More taps.

"Thank goodness she's ok," said Aliya, "I wish I could spend more time with you guys."

More taps.

"OK I will keep an eye on him," she said, "I love you guys. Bye."

Aliya hung up after she heard the phone click, and then she looked over at the doorway leading to her bedroom. She smiled, finished her notes, then went in and sat in an armchair by the bed. She could not help but think how peaceful he looked when he slept...

David was once again wandering around, this time in a dark, empty street. He could not begin to figure out what was going on. He continued walking. He kept hearing eerie sounds. He did not like this. He kept peering over his shoulder. He peered one second too long when he bumped into someone.  
He spun around and saw a rather elderly man, with silvery grey hair and beard, and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh jesus," he said, "I am sorry."  
"That is quite all right," said the man, "Are you all right?"  
"Yes," said David, "Just spooked. Who are you?"  
"Dr. Samuel Loomis," said the man.  
"A doctor?" asked David.  
"Psychaiatrist," said Loomis, "I know who you are David."

David looked surprised.

"How does everyone know my name?" he asked.  
"Because I know your origins young man," he said, "I know who you are, and where you came from."

David looked interested.

"Come," said Loomis, "I will tell you. Walk with me."  
"So you know of my origins?" said David, "That's a relief because I don't."

Loomis looked sympathetically at him.

"Yes I know," he said, "What happened to you was very unfortunate."  
"What happened to me?" asked David.  
"Freddy," said Loomis, "That's what. He attacked you...separated you from your family."  
"Why?" asked David, "What did I do? Who is my family?"  
"David...This is hard to explain but," said Loomis, "Your father is..."

There was a loud splat, cutting Loomis's sentence off. Loomis screamed as he was lifted up. Freddy stood behind him as he chuckled, with Loomis impaled on his glove.

"Loomis you lil shit," said Freddy, "You're supposed to be dead."  
"RUN!" yelled Loomis.

David did as he was told. Loomis screamed as he was thrown off to god knows where from Freddy's glove. David ran...ran everywhere. Ran nowhere. He was running blind and headlong, he did not know where he was going, but he had to get out of here. He had to escape. No matter how far he ran though, Freddy always sounded like he was right behind him. Taunting him.

For some reason, David turned as if on a magnet, and ducked inside an old beat up house. He found a closet and hid. Freddy seemed to walk by.

"David...David," he said in a sing song voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are. Hehehe."

Just as David was about to let himself breathe, the door suddenly ripped open off it's hinges.

"PEEK-A-BOO YOU LIL SHIT!" yelled Freddy.

Dave let out a scream as Freddy raised his gove high to stab him...

David awoke to somebody shaking him.

"David," called the voice, "David wake up."

After a few shakes, David came to his senses and realized that it was Aliya shaking him awake. He laid back, trying catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" asked Aliya.

David sat up again and ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe the sweat away.

"It was HIM again," said David, "Freddy. Some old man came to me. Was about to tell me who I was and where I came from. Freddy cut in."

Aliya, gently pulled him toward her into her embrace and rested her chin on his head.

"You're safe now," she said.

He couldnt seem to figure out why he did it, but David leaned his head against her.

"So who was this old man?" she asked.  
"Loomis," said David, "I think. Said he knew."  
"Well in real life," said Aliya, "I don't think he could be of any help."  
"Why not?" asked David.  
"He's been dead for a two years now," said Aliya.  
"What do you know of him?" asked David.  
"Quite a bit," she said, "I'll tell you later ok?"

David nodded.

"When I am better," he said, "I must go to Crystal Lake."

Aliya looked at him and nodded.

"But for now you must rest," she said.

David nodded.

"I would rather not be alone," he said.  
"I will be right here," said Aliya.  
David nodded.  
"OK," he said.

Aliya got him some water and some more Hypnocil. Had hinm take it and then he went to sleep again. Aliya...this time instead of sitting in the chair, she laid down beside him.

"Goodnight handsome," she whispered with a smile.

She too went to sleep after that...


	5. Breakfast-Info on Loomis-Journey Begins

**Chapter Four**  
**Breakfast/Info on Loomis/The Journey Begins**

David woke up to a rather delicious smell. As he sat up, he noticed he had nothing but his underwear on, but there was a maroon robe right next to him. He reached out and then put it on. He followed the smell to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he could not help but watch. Aliya stood at the stove in a pair of grey sweatpants that seemed to outline her ass and legs really well and a black tank top that was rather tight. Now that he got a better look at her, she was very attractive.

Her attention was focused on the frying pan. Eggs and bacon were sizzling away in it. Right next to it porridge was cooking in a saucepan. The toast had just popped up in the toaster. She turned to the toaster, noticed David and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.  
"Morning," David replied.  
"I guess its good I started breakfast up," said Aliya, "You hungry?"

David nodded.

"Have a seat," she said, "It's almost done."

David nodded and sat down. A few minutes later, Aliya started serving the food. Then she sat down too and they started eating. David had to admit, she was an awesome cook.

"Aliya," said David while eating.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"You know how you mentioned quite a bit about Loomis?" asked David.  
"Yes," said Aliya.  
"What do you know of him?" he asked.

Aliya got up, walked out of the kitchen, a few seconds later, she had a file in her hands. She handed it to him.

"That's all I know," she said.

David opened it and started reading.

"Name: Samuel Loomis, Known aliases: Doctor Loomis, " David read out loud, "Gender: Male, Location: Warren County, Illinois, Known Relatives: Jonathan Loomis (father), Charlene Loomis (mother), Birth: March 13, 1922, Death: Before October 29th, 1998."

Aliya nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Was a psychaiatrist to Michael Myers suntil he turned Twenty-One," said David skimming the articles, "Michael eventually escaped and went on a killing spree."

David felt a sense of familiarity at Michael's name but dismissed it.

"Loomis eventually passed away some time before October 29, 1988," continued David, "Death is still under mysterious circumstances as the government has kept it quiet."

David closed the file.

"So he was a psychiatrist to a Psychotic killer named Michael Myers?" said David, "Michael was just a kid. Why does that name sound familiar?"  
"Do you think this is a possible clue?" asked Aliya.  
"I do not know," said David, "All I know is I have to get to Crystal Lake. Thats the first place I must stop at."  
"That means we have to travel to Blairstown, New Jersey," said Aliya, "It'll be roughly a three hour drive. We're in Connecticut. I suggest you freshen up and finish breakfast before we go. We'll stop somewhere and buy you more clothes for the trip just in case."

David nodded.

"All right," he said.

After finishing dinner and getting cleaned up. David and Aliya got dressed. Aliya took some time to pack some essentials. They went out to her car which was a silver '97 Ford Escort and drove off. They stopped in town and bought David some clothes and other stuff, and then their journey to New Jersey began.

As they were driving, David couldn't take the dead silence and he knew if he kept staring her up and down due to her outfit (Aliya was dressed in a white blouse, red mini-skirt with black tights and her sneakers and hair in a ponytail) he would eventually get caught. So he struck a conversation to keep his mind occupied.

"So how did you become a nurse?" asked David.  
"I decided to do that when I was in middle school," said Aliya, "I studied up, went to college and then I became a nurse at the hospital."  
"Do you have family?" asked David.  
"Just a mother and a father," she said, "They actually live in New Jersey, I may just quickly stop by and say hi to them if that's all right."

David nodded.

"That's fine," he said.

Aliya looked over at him for a second and smiled.

"You have pretty eyes," she said.

David fought a blush.

"Thanks," he said.

Aliya smiled again and continued driving.

"So why are you helping me?" asked David.

Aliya shrugged.

"Well," she said, "I've always been that kind of person, help others. Know what I mean?"  
"I think so," said David, "I appreciate this."

Aliya smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

David returned the smile.

"So have you started remembering?" asked Aliya.  
"Just snippets and fuzzy details," said David, "Not enough to get anything. Dreams of this ugly man...Freddy I think. That dream about Loomis, and the strange man in robes with pale skin and pins."

Aliya nodded.

"Confusing," she said.

"You're telling me," said David, "Let's hope there's a clue in Crystal Lake, there has to be a reason why that strange men is sending me there."

Aliya nodded.

"There probably is," she said.

They continued driving...


	6. The Camp-Copycat

**Chapter Five**  
**The Camp/Copycat**

David woke up to someone saying his name. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a car. He looked up in confusion and then he remembered as he looked at Aliya.

"Are we there?" he asked.

Aliya nodded.

"I think so," she said.

David looked over at the long driveway. He could see a pole that once held a sign. But wherever it was...it was gone now. It was nighttime by the time they got there. The headed in...

They started started scouting around, right when they got in there. The place looked to be in VERY bad shape.

"This can't be right," Aliya whispered to herself, "The camp is in worse shape than I remember."

"Aliya," said David.

Aliya looked at him to see him holding up a sign.

"Something is not right," said David.

Aliya took a closer look. The sign said "_Camp Placid Pines_."

"You know how I said I encounter a robed, pakle white man in one of my dreams?" he asked.

Aliya nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Why?"

"He said there is someone at Camp Crystal Lake who can help us," said David, "But to Beware Camp Placid Pines next door...Grave Danger lies there."

Suddenly...something came to Aliya's mind.

"Oh god," she said, "We need to get away from here David."  
"Why?" he asked.

Just as he asked that, there was a sputtering sound and then it turned into a buzzing sound. They both looked up to see a man in a dark blue jumpsuit, and a strange looking hockey-like mask. He held a bloodstained chainsaw in his hands which he raised over his head.

"Oh shit," said Aliya, "RUN!"

She took Davids hand causing him to drop the sign, and they took off running. The man with the chainsaw gave chase. They went through the trees and bushes, trying to deter or slow down the man, but he seemed to know these woods too well as he kept up with them. They ran for what seemed like miles, when suddenly the ground seemed to give out from under them.

They tumbled down the cliff for what seemed like forever when they suddenly came to a stop. Aliya looked up and her eyes brightened.  
She got up and pulled David to his feet.

"Come on," she said, "Hurry."

David caught a glimpse of a sign as they continued running. It said "_Camp Crystal Lake_." They ran towards the cabins. Suddenly from around the corner of the cabin they were heading to, barring their way was the man they saw earlier.

"Fuck!" yelled David.

The man revved up his chainsaw again. Suddenly just as he took his one step towards them, a canoe came flying out of nowhere. Striking the man in the side and knocking him over.

Aliya smiled.

"Oh thank god," she said.

Another man stepped out of the shadows...He was much bigger than the other one. He too wore a hockey mask...he also wore tattered clothing, and carried a machete. The other man got to his feet, glowering at the man who got in his way. He swung at the man with his chainsaw only for him to duck and smack the weapon out of his hands and kick it away. He glared once more then pulled out what looked like a handle with a hook on it.

"Who the hell?" asked David.  
"That's Jason Voorhees," said Aliya, "The man who chased us is Trevor Moorehouse. They hate each other alot."

David turned his head immediately at the sound of the name Voorhees.

"Voorhees?" said David.

Aliya nodded.

"Yes, I am related to him," she said, answering his unasked question, "My father."

David's eyes widened and then he turned to watch as Jason and Trevor began to battle...


	7. Jason vs Trevor-Aliya's Reunion

**Chapter Six**  
**Trevor vs. Jason/Aliya's Reunion**

Trevor lunged at Jason swinging his hook, but Jason sidestepped and backhanded in the back of th head. Trevor went down with a grunt and growled as he got back up. He swung Jason again and he ducked underneath the hook. He then tilted backward avoiding a swipe to his face. They seemed evenly matched despite the different advantages...Trevor was smaller but faster, whereas Jason being bigger and slower, still had strength on his side.

Trevor attempted to fake another swipe then backhand Jason, but Jason caught his fist and shoved, causing him to fall backward. Trevor got up. David stood beside Aliya, watching in astonishment. He had heard stories but never thought he would actually see Jason in person. Trevor growled again and got up and started swinging at Jason again, this time you could see anger in his swipes. Jason kept ducking and sidestepping. But eventually, Trevor cought Jason in the chest with the hoot.

Jason yelped and then growled angrily. He grabbed Trevor by the throat and threw him across the area. He pulled out the hook and started slowly advancing. Trevor got up. As Jason was about to grab him again, Trevor backhanded him causing him to step back, then shoved with all his might, causing Jason to fall over. Trevor starting approaching Jason, but Jason kicked his foot ou t into Trevor's chest.

Trevor tumbled backwards as Jason slowly got to his feet, glaring at Trevor. Trevor got back up and attempted to dive at Jason, but Jason swung his machete, slashing him across the chest. Trevor yelped in pain. Jason then grabbed him by the head and threw him clear across the battlefield. Trevor then got up and retreated. Jason then picked up Trevor's discarded weapons and examined them then confiscated them. Aliya ran up to Jason and hugged him.

"Hi dad," she said.

Jason hugged her back then looked over at David.

"That's David," said Aliya, "We are trying to get his memories back. Something in his dreams said to come here."

Jason nodded in understanding.

"Is mom around?" asked Aliya.

Jason nodded and gestured for them to follow him...

Jason led them down a series of tunnels beneath the campsite until eventually they were in a den of some kind. A woman with long reddish brown hair and light brown eyes could be seen washing dishes and humming.

Aliya smiled.

"Hi mom," she said.

The woman turned around in surprise and smiled.

"Aliya," she said.

She hugged her daughter.

"How have you been?" she said, "This is a surprise."

"Well," said Aliya, "Im trying to help David here regain his memories. Apparently his dream led him here first. We kinda got waylayed by Trevor Moorehouse, but Dad saved us."

Aliya's mother looked surprised.

"Thank god you're ok," she said.

The woman, walked up to David.

"Hi," she said, "My name is Whitney Miller."

David nodded.

"How you doing Whitney?" he said.

Whitney smiled.

"Pretty well," she said, "Aint easy living here, but hey there are perks."

David smiled.

"No nosy neighbors," he said, "Or annoying telemarketers or solicitors."

"Yeah, thats some of them," said Whitney.

"How did you wind up not being one of Jason's victims?" asked David.

"Well, I actually faked my death so that I could stay with him," said Whitney, "Jason kept me around because I resembled his mother somewhat, but he eventually saw me for who I am. So we kinda fell in love before the day I faked my death, and well here we been ever since."

"What's it like living with him?" asked David.

"He doesnt speak," said Aliya, "But he finds ways to let me know he cares. Flowers and such. He's very protective too."

"Amazing," said David.

Jason wrote something then handed it to Whitney. She read it.

"Jason suggests that you stay a night or two," said Whitney, "For safety and for some information he has about you.

David nodded.

"Ok," he said.

Whitney smiled.

"Well," she said, "Who's hungry?"

"I definitely am," said Aliya.

David's stomach grumbled.

"Guess I am too," he said.

"Well then by all means have a seat," said Whitney, "Jason caught us some Deer meat."

Aliya smiled.

"Havent had that in awhile," She said...


End file.
